Last Chance at Passion
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry takes a chance on passion before school ends. Will it work? What happens? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Last Chance for Passion

By Keikokin

Draco Malfoy was walking through a very crowded corridor. It seemed to be getting more and more crowded in school these days. But as he was head and shoulders above the other years, it wasn't too bad. It was his seventh year, and his last two weeks of school. Voldemort had been killed, he was now an orphan and a very rich man who had the respect  
of his entire house of Slytherin. He was sure this last month would go by quickly and he could move on. He was a bit sad, though. It seemed most of his senior class had paired off with someone with whom they seemed destined to spend the rest of their days. But Draco had given up on ever finding anyone.

He walked through the usual crowd of Friday afternoon students. He held his hands clasped behind him, just below his long white blond hair, so much like his late father's. He ruminated over the past years at school. His biggest regret was the years of fighting with one Harry Potter. He sighed. At least they hadn't fought this year, but in some ways Draco missed the interaction. Potter had been an interesting sparring partner. Draco smirked. Then he put his head down and continued down the hall.

Draco felt someone in the crowd brush his hands. But as they did, the touch burned and ignited something within the Slytherin. It had been a soft, meaningful, caress as though the person wanted to hold his hand. He stopped and looked around. Perhaps his imagination was getting to him.

A few minutes later, he felt a hand slide around his waist, very possessively. He stopped again. His body tingled with the feeling off a rough hand caressing his back through his t-shirt. He shook his head and walked slowly, prepared to strike if it happened again.

But the next touch ran through his hair, and it sent such chills up his spine, he was temporarily transfixed. To add to the mystery he thought he heard a soft moan, as though the person had enjoyed the touch of his hair. Draco was really starting to feel light-headed and turned to head outside. Luckily, he was near an exit. He strode out quickly into the sunlight and stopped quickly to inhale the fresh air. When he did he felt something or someone bounce off his back, as if they didn't know he was about to stop. Draco whirled around expecting to see an underclassman on the ground,  
instead he saw Harry Potter.

"Potter, you always walk that closely behind people?" Draco said giving Harry a hand up.

But as he did his hand burned again, with the same feeling it had in the hall. Draco looked down at Harry's hand and looked wildly up at Harry. Harry tried to pull away.

'Let go, Malfoy."

But Draco grabbed the length of the smaller man's arm, and flipped his palm over. The palm was rough and course from years of Quidditch. Draco looked up at Harry again.

"Was that you in the hall?" Draco demanded.

"Of course, I was in the hall." Harry answered evasively.

"No, I mean, did you touch me in the hall? Play with my hair?" Draco asked.

"Someone feeling you up in the corridors, Malfoy?" Harry smirked.

"Answer me, Potter." Draco said quietly.

"What would it matter, Malfoy?" And with that, Harry turned and went back inside the hall.

Draco stood there. Had Harry Potter made passes at him in the hall? Did it matter? His heart raced. He remembered the burning touches. He had never felt anything like that before, in all his years of meaningless dates with countless girls whose names and faces he couldn't recall.

It did matter.

He smiled, and took off running after Harry. He stopped in the corridor. Where did he go? He chose to go to the right, and went dashing up the hall. He didn't see him. Damn. He stopped a Gryffindor, and asked if she had seen Potter. But she had not. He shook his head, and ran up the hall the other way. He didn't know why this was so important or why he felt this urgency, but he did. But he felt a sense of panic rise when he couldn't find the Seeker. He asked another Gryffindor who nodded and pointed down a side corridor. Draco smiled and ran off in the correct direction. He still didn't see Harry, but instead spotted Ron Weasley. He dashed off to speak to the best friend of the Seeker.

"Where is he?" Draco panted.

"Who, Malfoy?" Ron answered.

"Potter," Draco gasped.

"Why would you care?" Ron snapped and walked off.

Draco stood there. What the hell was going on? Where was Potter? Why did Weasley just snap at him? Potter wanted to know if it mattered that he might have made passes at him, and Weasley was snapping about why would he care. Draco ran after Ron.

"What is going on? What do you mean 'why would I care'?" Draco demanded as he reached the red headed Gryffindor Keeper.

"You heard me the first time, Malfoy," Ron snapped again.

"Where is he? I must speak to him," Draco implored.

"Why?" came the voice of Hermione Granger, the Keeper's girlfriend.

"Because I need to find out what is going on!" Malfoy practically screamed.

"You ought to know!" Hermione said, then she began to cry and threw herself in Ron's arms.

"ARGH!" Malfoy yelled at the top of his lungs. "KNOW. WHAT?"

"What all the rest of us have known for years," came a spacy voice that belonged to Luna Lovegood, now joining the group in the hall."Look. Lovegood. Luna. Please. WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON WITH POTTER?" Malfoy bellowed, no longer able to control his aggravation.

"NO." said Ron with emphasis.

"WHY NOT?" said Draco ready to pull out his hair.

"Because you should know," said Hermione in a trembling voice.

"He should tell you himself," said Ron defensively.

"So tell me where I can find him, and I WILL TALK TO HIM!" said Malfoy.

The group of Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw pointed outside.

"Finally!" said Draco and ran outside in search of the Seeker.

He asked one person after another where Harry was, and finally felt he was on the trail. He felt a strange excitement building inside. He had never wanted to see anyone so badly as this. Draco's last direction had led him down to Hagrid's hut, where the paddock had been filled with sleek winged horses for lessons.

He just managed to catch a glimpse of Harry as he mounted up and flew into the air. Draco stopped in his tracks. His heart was racing again. The sight of the Gryffindor on the animal had done something funny to his insides. He looked toward the paddock and noticed Hagrid was holding the reins of another horse, which he was quickly tacking up.

"You best hurry up, if you be wanting to catch him! I've got Zenith here, ready!" Hagrid yelled and then smiled, holding out the reins.

Draco ran over to the Gamekeeper, took the reins and smiled at Hagrid, surprised to feel tears welling up behind his eyes.

Draco and Zenith shot up in the air like a cork from a champagne bottle. Draco silently thanked his late parents for all his years of training in horsemanship, as he was able to scan the skies without worrying about keeping his seat.

But the Seeker was nowhere in sight. "Zenith, where is Harry?" Draco whispered in the horse's ear.

Zenith whinnied and galloped through the sun-drenched sky. Draco's heart raced the entire time, while he tried to quickly fit the pieces together. But he couldn't seem to think clearly. Zenith neighed loudly and shot downwards, breaking Draco's reverie.

There in front of them, was Harry and his horse. They were lightly skimming over the lake. The sight was breathtaking as the water lightly cascaded over the pair. Draco then realized with shock what he was feeling toward the Gryffindor. How long had he been in love with Harry Potter? He began to smile broadly as he realized this whole  
merry chase was because the Gryffindor felt something, too. He leaned down toward the neck of his horse, racing toward Harry.

He was side-by-side to the Seeker, when Harry spotted him, reacting with shock. Draco smiled at him, and Harry smiled back. Draco pointed down and Harry nodded. They landed on the ground. They dismounted and waved toward their mounts, as the horses flew home.

Harry looked nervously at Draco, and the Slytherin felt the tension in the air.

"It does matter, Potter," Draco said softly, while picking up a rock and skimming it over the lake in front of them.

"Because I upset you, right?" said Harry folding his arms over his chest. "Just forget it. I won't do it again. I don't know what possessed me to do it in the first place." Harry looked toward the mountains.

"I never said I was upset, Potter." Draco said casting his eyes over Harry.

"Oh, so you came to gloat and tease me? Fine, just get it over with and go away Malfoy," said Harry. Draco saw a flash of pain in Harry's eyes.

"I came to talk to you. I am not here to tease or gloat. But if you really want me to, I'll go away," said Draco looking deeply into the green eyes of the Gryffindor.

"So talk," said Harry still sounding angry.

"I never felt that way before," said Draco, turning and tossing another rock into the lake.

"What way?" asked Harry in a softer tone.

"That burn, that jolt, the thrill of those simple touches, Potter - was amazing," Draco said looking over at Harry seriously before tossing another rock.

"Really? But you've dated so many girls, surely one of them…" Harry broke off.

"No, not in all these years. None of them could do what you just did to me, Potter" Draco said softly. He brushed off his hands on his jeans and looked at Harry. He took a step toward Harry, took his hand and flipped it over.

"This hand burns me, with a fire inside," said Draco skimming a finger of Harry's hand tracing the patterns of lines on it. He looked up.

"Harry, I never knew until today, how much you mean to me," Draco whispered inches away from Harry's face. "Harry, do you feel this between us as well?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes," Harry said, just loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his heart; he felt as if he could fly without Zenith's help.

"Harry, I've never been with a man," Draco said, leaning his head against Harry's forehead.

"Me neither," said Harry, whose breathing had become ragged.

"I've wasted so much time, thank you for waking up my heart, Harry," said Draco into Harry's ear.

Harry put his arms around Draco and held him close. Draco felt the excitement and desire course threw him. His heart was racing and he felt complete with the Gryffindor in his arms. He felt happiness. He held Harry tightly, afraid to let go.

"Oh, Draco, I've wanted this for so damn long," Harry whispered. "I was so afraid to touch you in the hall, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to."

"Say it again," whispered the Slytherin.

"What?" whispered the Gryffindor.

"My name," whispered Draco, desperate to hear it again.

"Draco. My beautiful Draco," said Harry, holding Draco away from him now and caressing his face with the back of his hand.

Draco closed his eyes and took in the smell of Harry, and the sweetness of the air around him. He would never forget this day, this moment, ever.

"Draco," Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

"Harry," Draco whispered back against Harry's lips.

And then their lips brushed against each other again, and they kissed over and over. A gasp of desire escaped from Draco's throat and Harry slipped his tongue inside Draco's warm, wet mouth. Their long wet tongues played while their lips burned with wanting. Their hearts raced wildly within their chests at the intimate contact. When they  
withdrew from their kiss, they stared at each other with frank desire in their eyes.

"Oh gods," said Harry.

"Merlin," said Draco.

Then they smiled and a familiar light filled their lust-filled eyes with mischief.

"Pagan," said Draco.

"Magician wannabe," said Harry.

They laughed and held each other.

"Draco, what are they going to say?" Harry asked looking up at the school.

"Screw them, if they don't like it - we won't be here much longer," said Draco.

"But, Draco we will both be screwed if they don't like it. It will be living hell," said Harry with concern.

"After that kissing session we just had, a living hell would be a life without you," said Draco softly while kissing a trail along Harry's chin to his ear.

"And besides the only screwing from here on in will be with each other, right? I don't want to hear about you dating anyone but me, or else," and Draco gave Harry a swat on the ass.

"Are we dating now, Draco?" Harry asked amused, rubbing his ass.

"Duh, Potter," Draco shook his head, and pulled his emerald class ring off his hand and put it on Harry's hand. "You have no idea, how long I've wanted to give that to someone. I think I am the only Slytherin with his own ring," Draco drawled.

Harry chuckled, "Just wait until they get a load of my ring on your hand. I wonder how many fights this is about to be in," said Harry putting his ruby class ring on Draco's finger.

"It will be well worth it," Draco said, pulling Harry to the ground for a serious snogging session.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later in the Great Hall, Hermione was crying again. Harry had just told his best friends Ron and Hermione about whom he was dating. The rest of the table quickly passed the news on.

Ron was shaking his head holding Hermione. But Harry understood the reason why Ron was shaking his head, and why Hermione was so emotional these days. Ron had discovered in just the last month that he and Hermione would be parents by late fall. There was a happy and quiet party between select groups of Gryffindors at the news.

"Is she happy for me or upset?" asked Harry to Ron.

"Who knows, mate?" Ron replied. "I'm okay with it, though. I know how you've felt about that git for ages," Ron rolled his eyes teasingly.

Harry smiled and nodded his head and looked with concern over at Draco.

When Draco sat down, his housemates took in his appearance with shock. Draco was always neat as a pin. However, Draco's hair was loose, there were grass stains on his jeans and t-shirt, and he seemed to have hickeys scattered along his neck. Adding to their utter astonishment was the enormous grin on the tall Slytherins face.

Then Crabbe tugged on Goyle's shirt and pointed to Potter, who looked much the same as their housemate. Then Goyle pointed at the Gryffindor class ring on Malfoy's hand and the pair keeled over.

"Draco, what the hell is going on?" growled Blaise.

"Why should you care, Blaise?" hissed Malfoy back at him.

"Who have you been with, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"My boyfriend," snarled Draco defensively.

The Slytherin table fell silent. Then they all burst out laughing at the look on Draco's face. "What is so funny?" Draco growled in anger.

"You- you took seven year-s to fig-ure it out!" Pansy gasped out before falling into Millicent.

"Draco! We've all known about you for years!" Blaise said before he began laughing again.

"But, Crabbe, Goyle... " said Draco.

"Oh, please," said Millicent between laughing and crying, "Those two are more stupid than a piece of wood!"

And the Slytherins started laughing again.

"Man, Draco, you better not let Potter know; he's wanted you for ages!" Blaise sputtered out, trying to regain his composure.

"He. Knows. Blaise." said Draco coolly.

"Oh shite, he does?" Blaise said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yes." Draco said dropping his voice dangerously.

"Wh-what did he say?" sputtered Pansy.

"Before or after we exchanged class rings?" Draco said, bemused.

"WHAT!" shouted the Slytherin table together.

Draco smiled and showed them the Gryffindor House ring on his hand.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm expecting company tonight so don't bother to come visiting!" Draco said, but he was smiling so much that he almost started to laugh.

"Right after we throw a coming out party!" Pansy said happily.

Thus, the Slytherins began to plan and Draco had to endure being teased endlessly until the end of dinner. When dinner ended, he sauntered over to Harry, and sat down next to him.

"How did it go, Draco?" whispered Harry.

"No need to whisper Harry, they are throwing us a party. Evidently, they have known for ages. Of course, you are invited."

Draco laughed at Harry's stunned face, and the faces of the Gryffindors around them.

"Can we go?" asked Dean Thomas.

"Anyone who wants to can come," said Draco grinning broadly. "I guess everything went okay here then?"

Harry smiled and threw his arms around Draco, pulling him into a hug. Draco smiled. Hermione began to cry again.

"What is with her?" whispered Draco to Harry.

"Preggers," said Harry into Draco's ear.

Draco's smile almost split his face in two.

"NO! Granger? Weasley? HA!" said Draco. "Weasley old man, congratulations! So when is the date, eh?" Draco said beaming.

"Uh, uh, we were thinking about the day after graduation, so everyone is still around," said Hermione stammering, but smiling through her tears.

"Man, I love babies!" said Draco to the stunned Gryffindor couple.

"Y-you do?" asked an equally stunned Harry.

"Sure, who doesn't? Don't you Harry?" Draco asked him seriously.

"Yeah, but Draco we're guys, remember?" Harry said.

"Well, I could knock you up with the right Potion, but I think I'll save that figure of yours," Draco said snickering. Harry went white.

"Easy lover boy, I am planning on adopting as many children as the Ministry will allow," said Draco. "I was thinking about even starting a home for older kids who were never adopted."

Harry looked like he was going to faint.

"Of course, I'll need someone to help me out," said Draco. "The day after graduation; something to think about, Harry. I'll see you in an hour at my Common Room, bring whoever you want." And Draco kissed Harry's head and vanished into the departing crowd exiting the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron stared open mouthed at each other. Then Harry said, "Ron, I think he just asked me to marry him." Ron nodded his head, and said, "Yeah, and he wants you to move in with him, and raise kids together." They both looked at Hermione for confirmation, and she was smiling and clapping her hands. They looked at each other again, and passed  
out cold.

It took Hermione only a minute to cast the correct spell to wake up the two friends. They still looked shocked though.

"Oh, come on, he was probably teasing us, really! Would it be so bad even if he were serious? Harry, you know you are in love with him. Plus, the two of you idiots have wasted over half a decade of your lives together! A double wedding! EEEEEE! This could be so much fun!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other nodded, and passed out again.

"OH, do get out of the way, Hermione!" said Ginny, who woke up the two again.

Ron and Harry looked wildly around them, as if a flock of pink elephants were about to land. Harry looked panicked. He looked down at the Slytherin class ring on his hand. Then still looking panicked, took it off to read the name inside "Draco Malfoy" and finally calmed down a bit before he put it back on. They climbed up to their feet with Ginny's assistance.

"Ok, now, we are going to party. We have been invited to the Slytherin House Party. We can't miss this, I'm sure it's a first. So come on guys, let's get ready," Ginny announced.

"Ready?" the two chorused and looked down at their attire. Harry blushed as he picked off a blade of grass from his jeans.

"Yes, ready," said Hermione and Ginny and dragged them off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

An hour later they arrived in the Dungeons to find there was a line to get in. But Draco was parting the crowd to get to them. He threw his arms around Harry and swept him up in his arms. He carried Harry in, and soon everyone was standing excitedly in the Slytherin common room. Blaise Zabini was standing on a table trying to get their attention.

"Hey, you lot shut up and listen. The dancing is over there, the food is over there, and the snogging is down the hall. This is a coming out party for our favorite enemies!"

There were loud cheers and the sounds of Butterbeer being opened.

Draco strode up to the table with Harry in his arms. The crowd cheered.

"Okay, you are all only getting one warning. He's mine. I've already got him all marked up too, so you don't forget!" Harry smiled and showed everyone his neck, and the Slytherin ring on this hand.

The crowd broke out in giggles and laughter. Draco put Harry down and grabbed Harry around the waist. Many of their classmates came to congratulate them, while others just shook their heads at the two Seekers in amusement.

A tubular bell began to ring from the dance area. Before long the party was in full swing and a magical voice soon proclaimed from the dancing area, "If you haven't danced yet what the fuck did you come for?" Soon every one was leaping into the air and the guys began to rip their shirts off and toss them into the air. The tubular bells chimed again, and the drums began to beat. The whole of the crowd seethed like one enormous Slytherin snake pulsing and vibrating around the makeshift dance floor in wild abandon.

With everyone in muggle clothes it was impossible to tell the Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs apart. There was just one dancing, drinking mob of students.

By one in the morning, Snape came down to tell them to keep it down. But he was carried off to a mosh pit. Before long, Snape was having fun too, despite trying to act as the responsible Professor and head of Slytherin house. He was not in the least bit surprised at the coupling of Potter and Malfoy, and gave them a big drunken hug before he was dragged off to a drinking contest.

By three in the morning, the rowdy lot was raising the roof. Several teachers came down to the Dungeons to break things up, only to suffer the same fate as Snape. By five in the morning, Dumbledore and Hagrid managed to break things up. They did so just before a Ministry official arrived checking on reports received in the Hogsmeade vicinity of a disturbance.

Everyone had such a great time, a nightclub was put into a spare wing of the Dungeons the next day, as it was decided the Slytherins really knew how to throw a rave. By popular vote, it was named, "Seekers."

By six in the morning, Draco and Harry collapsed into bed together and fell instantly asleep. Luckily it was Saturday, anyway.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
When Harry and Draco woke around lunchtime, they both began to laugh at the previous night's events. But soon they were clutching their aching heads. They crawled out of bed and staggered up to the Great Hall in the same clothes they were wearing the night before. They were not alone. Everyone looked like shit, but happy. Pitchers of hangover potion made the rounds, and soon everyone felt much better. Professor Dumbledore announced the opening of "Seekers" and made it quite clear that it would only be open on weekends to the upperclassmen.

The upperclassmen cheered. The lower-classmen soon started a petition for an underage nightclub.

After they finished eating, Harry and Draco went back to Draco's room. They fell upon the bed and slept for another hour. When Draco woke, Harry was propped up on an elbow staring at him.

"Hi," Draco said.

'Hi, yourself," said Harry.

"Want to take a shower?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Ok," said Harry, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

They took care of their necessary biological functions and then undressed for showers. Harry got into a shower first and let the water cascade down his body. Draco got into a separate shower, trying not to think of Harry being so close. But then he realized that he didn't hear Harry's shower going.

He was surprised to feel Harry's arms wrap around his waist. The blond turned and kissed Harry in a desperate need. Harry pushed Draco up against the wall and began to lick a trail down Draco's chest and stomach. He tentatively gave Draco's erect member a gentle lick and then put it into his mouth.

"Oh gods, Harry," Draco said clawing at the walls for support. He grabbed the towel bar with one hand and clutched the back of Harry's head with the other. He was careful not to press Harry's head in knowing full well this was the first time for them both. Harry licked, sucked and nibbled at all the right times, and all the right places. Draco was only able to whimper out, "Harry, I'm going to ..." before he came in Harry's mouth. Harry sputtered a moment to control the gagging reflex, but then managed to swallow. He licked his way all around Draco's toned wet body with  
his tongue. Draco lay gasping still clutching the towel rack with white knuckles. Then he began to slowly cover Draco's body in soap- suds, caressing the Slytherin and gently massaging his aching muscles from all the dancing of the night before. Long before he was done, Draco was rock hard again. He allowed Harry to finish before he claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. The taste was intoxication itself to the Slytherin's soul, and he felt drunk with need. He nibbled and  
licked his way down to Harry's shaft and began to lick it like a candy sweet. This time it was Harry who was left clutching the towel bar for support. Soon Draco had deep-throated Harry, and cast amused eyes upwards at Harry's reaction. Harry looked down and saw Draco's eyes looking up at him and screamed out Draco's name before he climaxed suddenly and violently. Draco had clutched the hard cock before Harry's orgasm and thus slowed the flow enough, where he didn't have any trouble licking and sucking Harry clean. He, too, washed and caressed his partner clean after he was done, until Harry was also rigid once more with need.

They shut off the shower, and walked hand in hand back to Draco's bed. They fell into the bed and began to kiss softly at first and then passion took over. They were soon rubbing against each other, feeling the need between them. Harry rolled on top and settled himself between Draco's legs and looked at the blond seriously. Draco nodded and grabbed his wand, muttered a spell and filled his hand with lube. Harry waved his wand as well and put it away. With a  
smirk, Draco smeared it all over Harry's cock. Harry took the rest from the smirking Slytherin and covered his right hand in the gel. Harry slid a hand up the crack of Draco's ass feeling for the opening. He carefully slid a finger in, and felt his own cock twitch as he did. Draco was so tight, much tighter than any girl Harry had ever dated. He waited until Draco nodded again, and slid in another finger. Harry's cock twitched again in anticipation. Harry waited for the nod. He inserted one more finger then slowly moved them, trying to stretch Draco out.

"Damn it, Harry, just do it," Draco begged.

Harry's cock jumped and Harry carefully positioned himself, entering slowly just inside the opening. Draco yelled. Harry stopped. He waited. Draco's breathing steadied and he slowly slid in a bit more. Draco bit his lip. Harry stopped. Then Draco nodded, and Harry, keeping a close eye on Draco's facial expressions, slowly moved. When he hit Draco's prostrate the Slytherin screamed, but it was a different scream than before. So Harry kept moving, very slowly in and out. A part of him was desperate to pound Draco into the sheets, but he kept remembering they were both new at this. Finally Draco begged him to go faster and he did. He tried not to get carried away, but it was all he could do not to, and he ground his teeth together in frustration. Soon he was the one screaming out Draco's name. He slowly pulled out trying not to hurt Draco any more and started to cry when he saw the small amount of blood. Draco pulled him down into a hug.

"I'm fine, Harry. It's okay. Really. It's your turn, you'll see."

Draco and Harry switched positions and it wasn't long before Draco was screaming Harry's name, and then Harry understood. Harry was bleeding too, but he was ok. Draco waved his wand and cleaned them both, and they fell asleep in each other's arms for an hour or so. When they woke they made love again, but it was much better the second time. By dinnertime they were completely spent and hungry. Harry borrowed some of Draco's clothes, and they both started to make their way to the Great Hall. Draco had his arm around his lover.

"Draco?" said Harry from Draco's chest.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco replied nuzzling the top of the Gryffindors head.

"Can I stay the night again?" Harry kissed Draco's neck.

"Yes, as often as you can," Draco replied with longing.

They kissed and went their separate ways to eat at their own House tables.

As soon as Draco sat down, gingerly, he had Blaise whispering in his ear, "Draco, you forgot to put silencing charms on your room before you shagged."

Draco turned bright red as he never had before and put his head in his arms and sank down in embarrassment. The Slytherins roared with laughter, having never seen Draco Malfoy turn Gryffindor Scarlet.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco's scarlet face. He walked over quickly, as dinner hadn't been served yet.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked with concern.

"Forgot silencing charms," Draco said with embarrassment.

"But I didn't," said Harry slightly red faced.

Draco yelled and jumped at Blaise and the others; who just roared in laughter, having had Draco just admit to shagging Harry. Harry shook his head and walked back to his own seat and sat down delicately.

'Where you been all day Harry?" teased Hermione.

"YOU better keep up your strength, mate," Ron teased, shoving some food at him.

"Harry, really, you look radiant," beamed Hermione, looking at him.

Harry blushed and began to eat. He was absolutely starving.

"So did you and Malfoy talk any more about getting married?" Hermione asked.

Harry choked on his food. He choked so badly he couldn't get any air. Hermione screamed when she realized Harry couldn't breathe. Draco appeared out of nowhere and gave Harry the Heimlich. Harry coughed, and gasped for air. The room had gone silent as Hermione had screamed, and now it was filled with cheers. Harry sagged against Draco just trying to catch his breath.

"OH Harry, I am so sorry." Hermione began to cry into Ron's shoulder.

"What on earth did she say to you, Harry?" Draco asked with concern.

But Harry couldn't talk yet and Ron had to answer.

"Hermione asked if you two had talked anymore about getting married." Ron said with a blush.

Draco nodded and smiled, while holding Harry tightly to him.

"So where did you learn that thing you did to Harry, Malfoy? I reckon you just saved his life!" Ron said amazed.

"Well, I wasn't kidding about the house full of kids. I've taken wizard and muggle classes in rescue techniques." Draco said smiling at Harry.

"You okay, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said with a scratchy voice. "Thanks, Draco."

"You're welcome. So are you going to pack and then come down?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, and Draco gave him a last hug and left the room.

"What does he mean pack?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I'm staying with Draco tonight," Harry said softly.

"So, things going well I take it?" asked Hermione.

"Oh gods, Hermione, you have no idea," Harry said quietly.

"So tell me," Hermione replied.

"I think, that is, that Draco is ... " Harry stammered.

"He's what, mate?" Ron asked.

"The one, the one I've been waiting for my whole life," and with that Harry began to cry on Hermione's shoulder, which of course made her cry.

By the time they left the Great Hall, Ron was emotionally exhausted and went straight to bed. Harry was packing for an overnighter with Draco when Hermione knocked on his door.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something," Hermione blushed.

"Sure, Herm', anything, you know that," Harry shrunk down his small overnight bag and tucked it into his back pocket.

"Well, I wondered if you would be the baby's Godfather," she asked while smiling.

"Um, does it matter that I am not the same religion as you and Ron?" Harry asked.

"No. It only matters that you would be willing to take care of the baby if something should ever happen to Ron and I."

Harry nodded and swept Hermione into his arms.

"I'd be honored," Harry said, beaming at his surrogate sister.

Hermione nodded, "So I need to talk to you about what you are wearing to the wedding. Here are some magazines to look at; I folded down some pages of what would go with my dress. Maybe Draco can help you pick out something?"

Harry sighed and nodded, while thinking Draco would probably love to dress him up for a special occasion.

"Oh yes, can you give this note to Draco?" Hermione asked.

Harry took the note while looking at Hermione questioningly.

"Oh, Harry, it's just some notes about the wedding attire."

Harry rolled his eyes and put the note in his other back pocket.

Hermione left, Harry locked up his room, put on his cloak and went to Draco. When Harry got there, he realized he didn't know how to get in, when the picture winked at him and went to tell Draco. Harry realized with a blush that  
the picture must have recognized him from the night before. The portrait hole swung open and Draco was waiting  
inside for him.

"What kept you Harry?" Draco asked before he kissed the Gryffindor.

"Um, Hermione," Harry gasped between kisses.

"Oh, and what did Granger want?" Draco said between kisses down Harry's neck.

"Um, Godfather and wedding stuff," Harry gasped.

"Say it again," Draco said nibbling on Harry's lower lip.

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Wedding," Draco whispered against Harry's lips.

"Wedding?" Harry gasped then Draco kissed him passionately taking the word right out of his mouth.

Draco smiled as Harry melted in his arms. The Slytherin began to run his hands over Harry's back and down over his ass.

"What's in your pockets, Harry?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"Stuff from Hermione for us to look over," Harry whispered as he began to kiss Draco's neck.

"Wedding stuff," Harry whispered and Draco again attacked his mouth passionately. Harry groaned.

Draco chuckled, "Every time I hear you say that word it makes me crazy."

"Hmm, why?" Harry said as he began to run his hands under Draco's shirt.

"Because I wasn't kidding about that either," Draco said as he kissed Harry softly.

"What?" Harry gasped, breaking off his attack on the blond's body.

"Don't worry, you still have time," Draco chuckled. "So show me what Granger wants you to look at," Draco said, as he brought Harry over to the bed to sit down.

Harry was blushing as he pulled out the wedding magazines from one pocket and the letter for Draco out of his other pocket. He handed the letter to Draco.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"I don't know ; Hermione said it was notes about what I should wear for the wedding."

Draco immediately swept Harry up in another kiss that left Harry lightheaded.

Draco winked and opened up the letter from Granger, as Harry began to thumb though the magazines.

_Draco,_

I've sent Harry with magazines with pictures of tuxes that would work for him to be best man at our wedding. But, I thought you might want to pick out a suit that would work with yours, if you still wanted to marry him. I don't think Harry believes you want to marry him. But if you just happen to show up in a tux ready to get married, well then how could he refuse? Don't tell; he doesn't know I'm plotting behind his back. I go to pick up rings for Ron and I this weekend at Hogsmeade; perhaps you and Harry can come along and simply look? Wink, wink.

Sincerely,

Granger

Draco smiled and shook his head, while thinking that Weasley would not be the one wearing the pants in that marriage.

"So what does she want me to wear, Draco?"

"Here, let me see the magazines, Harry."

After several pages, Draco decided Harry would look wonderful in a white tux with a blue tie; while he would order a blue tux with a white tie. But, he simply told Harry what he should wear and then they put the magazines aside.

They got ready for bed, then kissed, cuddled and fell asleep in a lover's embrace.

Saturday morning was soon in coming. Harry was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table when he noticed Draco's eagle owl swoop down to his lover with a rather official looking scroll. Draco went pale when he saw it. Several students stopped to watch Draco open the document, which looked very important. With uncharacteristic nervousness, Draco unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy._

The Ministry is always happy to assist in the adoption of one or more of the many orphans that currently exist in the wizarding world. What follows is a list of our requirements and our judgment on them.

1) Suitable home - The Malfoy Manor would be suitable for many orphans. We judge this to be a wonderful home to raise children. Judgment: Approved. 

_2) Financial concerns- Since the Malfoy Family fortune is well known to us , we have no concerns in this matter. Judgment: Approved._

_3) Family status- Since you are a single man, we have concerns in regards to this one issue. We appreciate your honesty in regards to your sexual preference, however, this is not the issue. The Ministry only adopts out to married couples. Judgment: Denied_

We are sorry that we can't approve any adoptions at this time. Please let us know immediately if your marital status changes.  
  
Draco threw down the scroll and left the room, with tears streaming down his face. Blaise picked up the parchment and read it, noticing, as he did, that Harry had left the Great Hall after Draco. Blaise finished reading it and handed it off to the rest of the Slytherins. Each of them had known for years that it was a dream of Draco's to have a huge family. Surely, wherever Draco was, his heart was broken.

"DRACO!" Harry bellowed after his boyfriend, as he took off for the Dungeons.

He was stunned to see Draco suddenly sink to his knees and shake uncontrollably with sobs. Harry slid down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Draco what is it? What's wrong?" But Draco wouldn't stop crying. Harry had never seen his lover like this, much less in the middle of the hallway. A dark form loomed over them casting a shadow, and there stood Professor Snape.

"You should read this," he whispered, as he handed Harry the scroll that Draco had received that morning. Harry nodded gratefully and quickly tried to scan the letter.

"Draco, you were serious about everything?" Harry whispered. Draco nodded, but just sat there and cried in Harry's arms.

"Of course he was. Draco has always dreamed of filling that ridiculously large house with children, and have a big family like he never had," Professor Snape whispered sadly, then took Draco out of Harry's arms and walked him to his room, leaving Harry kneeling on the floor in shock. When he came out of it he ran off to find Hermione.

"Draco, take this," Severus said, as he gave Draco a calming draught. With shaking hands he drank it in one gulp.

"Thanks," Draco said softly, as he tossed his ponytail back over his shoulder and tucked his knees up under his chin.

"Two out of three isn't the end of the world," Severus said soothingly.

"But each time I even bring it up to..." Draco broke off.

"Mr. Potter, yes I know Draco. After all, I am your head of house, and your Godfather. It was also obvious to everyone when he was trying to comfort you in the hall."

"He seems to think I'm joking about getting married," Draco said bitterly.

"Another thick headed Potter. He read the letter; perhaps now he understands," Severus replied.

"Would you believe Granger was trying to help me to convince him," Draco said with a smirk, starting to feel a bit better.

"I suggest you go forward with whatever scheme you were plotting," Severus smirked in return.

Draco nodded and went to wash up for his trip into Hogsmeade.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he chased her up the stairs. She stopped and grabbed onto Ron, who held the banister as the stair began to move. Harry jumped and just made it onto the stairs and held on for dear life.

"Harry! You could have been killed! Or worse not graduate! What is so important?"

Ron shook his head at Hermione's priorities.

"OH man! Draco got a letter from the Ministry this morning about adoption; he wasn't kidding! They turned him down because he isn't married! He was totally serious about absolutely everything. He was CRYING he was so upset about the adoptions falling through! What do I do?" Harry was shaking.

"SHITE," Ron said, and sat down with a thump on the hard stair.

"Come with Ron and me to Hogsmeade. We have to pick up our rings; maybe Draco would like to go along."

"What? You mean I should," Harry gulped, "propose?"

"Look Mate, do you or do you not want that git?" Ron stood up and shook his hands in the air.

"Of course he does! Harry don't you remember, you told me he was the one?" Hermione coaxed.

"Yeah, I think he is," Harry whispered.

"WELL?" Ron and Hermione yelled.

"Right, I'll go ask him to come with us," Harry said.

The stairs came to stop with a thud and Harry dashed off to find Draco.

Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Why do I have a feeling that Harry never stood a chance, and that you've been scheming again?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione giggled.

"Uh huh, explain that gleam in your eye Hermione Granger," Ron chuckled.

"Well, I uh," Hermione stammered.

"Mmm, guilty as charged Miss Granger," Ron said as he pulled Hermione back up the steps toward Gryffindor Tower so they could grab their money before they left.

"Draco!" Harry said as he found Draco walking up from the Dungeons.

"Hi Harry. Look, I don't want to talk about earlier. How about we go out into Hogsmeade," Draco said, not looking into Harry's eyes.

"Draco," Harry said softly and pulled the blond to him by his hand. "I know you don't want to talk about earlier. But let me just say, I am much more receptive to the wedding..."

But Harry didn't get to finish because Draco kissed the word right out of his mouth. Harry was just melting like ice on the sidewalk during a hot summer day when they heard a voice that made Draco stop and pull away from Harry's lips.

"Hello? Hall?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Going to Hogsmeade? Or are you going to stay lip locked all day putting on a show?"

"Well Harry, are we going?" Draco asked, trying to ignore the stares of the students in the hall.

Harry nodded with a blissful smile on his face and the group went off to Hogsmeade.

Draco and Harry followed Ron and Hermione into the jewelry store. Harry sighed happily as he and Draco stared at the cases and pointed out which ones they liked the best. Ron and Hermione left the two alone in the shop much to Harry's relief. He turned to look at Draco then lowered himself to one knee in the middle of the store.

"Draco I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize how much I love you. But please know that I deeply and truly will love you forever. Draco Malfoy will you marry me?" Harry asked biting his lip nervously. But he had barely nibbled on the lip when Draco grabbed him and rendered his legs to rubber with the kiss of fire he planted on his lips. The customers in the store cheered and the store owner happily sized the rings for them on the spot, saying that proposals in the store were good for business.

The two Seekers practically floated out of the store then ran over to the next shop to pick tuxedo's for the wedding, they got a white one with a blue tie for Harry and a blue one with a white tie for Draco. Then they ran over to the Owl Postal Shoppe to tell the Ministry of the upcoming event, so they could reconsider Draco's adoption request.  
From there they ran to have invitations made to hand out to the student body and one to be sent to Remus Lupin.

Draco was estatic that Harry had asked him when he felt sure that he would have to ask Harry or trick him into marriage. He raced around Hogwarts handing out invitations dragging Harry with him as he went. A huge party was held at Seekers for both wedding couples before graduation and the double wedding. The underclassmen were thrilled at the fact the entire student body had been invited. Glow sticks were passed around for the rowdy rave. The graduation the next day was filled with students wearing sunglasses and passing Hangover potion around. Harry got up very nervously to do his speech as Class President. But he managed to make it through. To no one's surprise Hermione was the class Valedictorian. Harry was very proud of the fact that Draco was Salutatorian. An owl came for him in the middle of the ceremony and Harry quickly ran to Draco's side seeing it was from the Ministry. Draco read it and turned to Harry crying openly in his shoulder. Harry was left to explain to the assembly.

"For those of you that don't know, Draco and I are getting married tomorrow in a double wedding with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. "

Cheers filled the Great Hall.

"Draco and I just got word from the Ministry that we have been approved for adoption. Our first child, Anthony Michael arrives the day of our wedding. So please excuse Draco, he's been dreaming of filling Malfoy Manor with children."

The crowd went wild as Harry and Draco kissed on stage then waved happily to their fellow students before sitting backstage. The rest of the ceremony continued without incident. Another huge party was held at Seekers for the graduates only that night. To the cheers of the crowd Draco tossed Harry over his shoulder and carried him off. Harry and Draco spent their last night at Hogwarts making love in Draco's room. Blaise woke them up early the next morning to drag Harry off saying it was bad luck to see the groom on his wedding day. Draco laughed but didn't protest, he was just far too happy. Harry spent the rest of the morning trying not to get ill, he was so nervous. Ron  
wasn't much better, mumbling about how he should have been a priest. Remus arrived to calm them both down with a draught.

Ron and Hermione's wedding was first. Harry stood as best man for Ron and Ginny stood as Hermione's bride maid. As soon as they finished a swarm of red-heads engulfed them. It took quite a bit to settle everyone back down so no one took notice of the new arrivals in the rear of the Great Hall. Soon the two Seekers stood together to take their vows.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Harry James Potter to love, to hold, to cherish staying forever true to him as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked smiling brightly.

"I do," Draco said as he slid the wedding band onto Harry's hand.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Draco Malfoy to love, to hold, to cherish staying forever true to him as long as you both shall live?" the Headmaster asked.

"I do," Harry said as he slid the wedding band onto Draco's hand and began to cry.

"Now for your private vows gentleman," the old man prompted.

"Harry I don't know where to even begin. I never knew what existed between us until you brushed up against me in the hall that day. If you hadn't persisted we might have missed everything that we now have and are looking forward to. Thank you for being the one to propose so I knew I wasn't trapping you with my dream of filling the Manor. I  
love you more today than ever. I always will love you Harry." Draco's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Draco thank you for giving chase that day on Zenith. I never thought I stood a chance with you but I couldn't leave the school without ever even touching you. You saved my heart from breaking and even my life. I've always wanted a big family. I never imagined having two dreams fulfilled at once like this, the man of my dreams and a family. Everything I am I give to you willingly. I love you Draco, now and forever." Harry's face had tears flowing freely down it.

"You may now kiss,"

Dumbledore didn't have to say that twice. Draco kissed Harry so passionately and vice versa that they were both absolutely weak kneed and breathless when they broke apart, into a fiercely possessive embrace.

"Witches, wizards, ladies and gentlemen may I present for the first time. Mr. Draco Potter Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter Malfoy."

From the back of the hall a woman stood with a small child in her arms and walked up front as the last words were spoken. Draco saw the child and sagged into Harry's arms sobbing openly.

"May I present Mr. Anthony Michael Malfoy, your son." She stood the little boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes in front of the two newlyweds.

Draco kneeled down in front of the little boy who had his thumb in his mouth. Harry stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Anthony," Draco whispered.

"Are you my Daddy?" Anthony removed his thumb long enough to ask.

"Yes, I am Anthony. I'm your new Daddy and Harry here is your new Dad as well."

"Daddy and Dad! I got two!" Anthony squealed jumping into Draco's arms.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Harry managed to tear himself away long enough to hug the woman from the Ministry and thank her profusely.

A year later Ron and Hermione were visiting the Manor. The four were sitting in the large playroom, which was once the ballroom. Ron was bouncing his daughter Molly May on his shoulder while Hermione waddled after him, pregnant with their second child, scolding him for being reckless. Harry and Draco were taking turns playing with their four  
children they had adopted since Anthony. There was now Robert, Sarah, Nancy and Danny Malfoy. They had gotten together to offer moral support while Draco awaited his next letter from the Ministry. All afternoon they did their best to keep Draco's mind off of his application to no avail. At long last the letter arrived and Draco sobbed into Harry's arms. Harry shook open the scroll and cheered," We got it! We got approval!" Hermione happily waved her wand and a banner appeared over the playroom.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor Orphanage where two Dads are better than one."

_Fin_


End file.
